1. Technical Field
This invention is directed to telephone display arrangements and more particularly to a display configurable by a user at a telephone terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current wends in the design of telephone terminals indicate that more of telephone functionality increasingly is being integrated into the telephone display. For example, information as to the features available on the display has migrated from LEDs to the display. Also, local additions such as directories, status inspection, incoming caller information etc., are all migrating to and accessible through the display.
When a local or network feature is accessed through the display, this accessed feature continues to be displayed in many currently available telephone terminals. Other currently available telephone terminals default to a feature that the manufacturer has selected as the most logical to be displayed. A manufacturer may, for example, choose the time and date for inclusion on the display or the main softkey menu when the display is returned to idle. Thus once a user completes accessing a feature, the currently available telephone terminals either continue to display the accessed feature or default to the feature selected by the manufacturer of the telephone terminal. As a result, the user unfortunately is not able to select another more desirable default feature when he or she completes accessing other features on the telephone terminal.